Unexpected Visitor
by ElizabethxSalvatore
Summary: When Damon leaves with Elena, Bonnie doesn't want to see either of them again. But what will she do when Damon shows up on her doorstep 5 years later? Sorry if Damon seems a little OOC.


**AN-hey guys. This is my second attempt at fanfiction, first attempt at The Vampire Diaries. I'm sorry if Damon is a little OOC, I couldn't get him down on here just right. Anyways, please review your thoughts and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own TVD or any of it's characters.**

Damon stared at the women in front of him. Her looks hadn't really changed in the last five years, but you could tell from her aura that her personality had. Gone was the over dramatic romantic that always got into trouble, now there was a sophisticated women that could handle herself

"Damon," Bonnie said calmly. She wasn't swooning like she used to, hoping that if she fainted, Damon would catch her. Now she stood eye to eye with him (possible because of her leather high-heeled boots, allowing an extra 4 inches to her still too-small frame.)

Damon looked her up and down before answering her. Her hair was more wavy than curly now. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a black buttoned up vest and black skinny jeans with her boots zipped up over them.

"_Wow_," Damon thought. "_She's hot!"_

But out loud, Damon just let out a casual "Bonnie."

Bonnie didn't want him here. Not after what he did. Running of with Elena had broken her heart into a million pieces. She had thought they'd been getting closer, but apparently none of that mattered to Damon. She had closed in on herself and only had contacts with the important people. Stefan, Meredith, Matt. She didn't want to see, hear, or think about Elena and Damon again. But Fells Church was still Fells Church and everyone still needed her to beat the bad guys. So during group meetings (that she couldn't get out of) and training, she ignored the two and acted cool and despondent when ever they asked her stuff.

Damon stood there, trying to find something to say before the air around them got to uncomfortable. Thankfully Bonnie saved him.

"What do you want Damon?" Well not exactly the help he was looking for. Damon dug deeper into his mind to come up with a good reason. After a while he gave up and decided to give her the truth.

"I miss you Bon. We don't talk anymore. I thought we were getting close."

"Yeah before Elena came and snatched you away. After that you didn't care about any of us." Wow talk about being brutally honest, but at the moment all Bonnie wanted was for him to get off her porch. "If that's all you wanted then I'll be on my way now." And with that she turned around to leave.

Damon grabbed her hand, preventing her from walking away. "Bonnie please."

Bonnie could hear the desperation in his voice, and she didn't want to care but she couldn't help her compassionate side from coming out when Damon was near.

Damon didn't want to burden Bonnie with his troubles. Well if he was being honest he didn't want any to know how hurt he was with the turn of events, but if he wanted Bonnie talk to him like his little red bird that he used to know, then he would have to open and talk first.

"She left me Bon. She said I wasn't what she was looking for and she needed Stefan back." Bonnie snorted at that information. Stefan had moved on. He needed someone after Elena left him. So he had left, and traveled for a little while. When he came back home he brought with him Laura. A Texas red-headed beauty. Everyone adored her, she was funny, smart, and knew how to handle information being dropped on her. Bonnie was just happy that she made Stefan happy again.

"So now you need me again?" Bonnie concluded. "Of course you do. I was always second best to Elena when it came to you Damon. And to be honest, I'm sick and tired of it!"

Damon stared at Bonnie. "You thought you were second best?" Damon asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "Well duh! You left Damon. You didn't even stop to consider my feelings. I cried for 3 years! Meredith couldn't even be around me."

Damon looked at the ground. "You were never second best Bonnie. I had to leave because I knew I wasn't good enough for you. You deserved better than what I had. So I took Elena's offer to run off. I realized my mistake a year after I did, but Elena wouldn't let me leave. She threatened to kill herself Bon, and I knew I couldn't allow that. So I stayed until she let me leave. Now here I am."

Bonnie stared at him for a while, trying to decide how much of what he said was true. After a while, she nodded and let out a sigh.

"I believe you."

Damon looked up, not believing what he just heard. he had fully expected Bonnie to call him a liar then kick him on his ass in the dirt.

"Yo-you do?"

"Yes you idiot. Now get over here so I can hug you."

Damon rushed forward. He had waited 5 very long years to feel his little red bird in his arms again and he wasn't about to let the opportunity pass up.

"It's gonna take some time Damon. You really hurt me and I'm not sure I can fully trust you yet. But if you are telling the truth then I believe we can work things out." Bonnie knew she needed to give him a chance. She knew it would take time, but she also knew he would be willing to win her trust back.

"I know, Cara. And I will win your trust back. No matter how long it takes."

They stood there for a while just holding each other. Neither one wanted to let go. With tomorrow would come challenges that neither one of them wanted to face, but Bonnie knew they could handle it.


End file.
